


Once More, With Feeling

by flaming_muse



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-06
Updated: 2011-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“ - and they apparently sing and dance or something, God knows why - “</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Because they’re in a glee club?” Kono suggested.</i>
</p>
<p>a.k.a. Danny has feelings about the show <i>Glee</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once More, With Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Some general spoilers for _Glee_ season 2 (let’s say through 2x16 “Original Song”), but you absolutely, positively, a thousand percent do not need to watch or in any way care about that show to understand this fic. No H50 spoilers.

Steve walked into the Five-O headquarters on Monday morning to find Danny mid-rant in the middle of the main room with Kono and Chin looking on in amusement. In and of itself, this was not a strange occurrence. The topic, however, took him by surprise.

“ - and they apparently sing and dance or something, God knows why - “

“Because they’re in a glee club?” Kono suggested.

“Whatever. My point is, this is a show about singing and dancing teenagers who swap sexual partners more often than Steve gets me shot at, and - “

“Hey.” Steve frowned at his team; it had been a trying weekend, and he had hoped that Danny’s bitching wouldn’t turn his way until at least the second cup of coffee. “What’s going on?”

“Rachel lets Grace watch TV,” Chin said dryly.

“What? No,” Danny said. “I mean, yes, but that is not the issue here. The issue is _what_ she is watching.”

“Danny has a problem with musical theater,” Kono told Steve.

“What? I do _not_ \- “ Danny pulled at his hair in exasperation. “I’m not saying I want to go sit through _Oklahoma!_ at the Diamond Head Theatre, but I see the value in the performing arts. Sometimes I even like them. That is not the problem here.”

“First off, _nobody_ wants to sit through _Oklahoma!_ ,” Kono said. “And secondly, we’re in Hawai’i. If you’re going to pick a mildly offensive Rodgers and Hammerstein musical to make fun of, shouldn’t it at least be _South Pacific_?”

“Way to show your haole mindset, brah.” Chin dipped his head, but it didn’t quite hide his smirk.

Danny glared at them. “Look - “

“What’s the real issue, Danny?” Steve interjected before they got further sidetracked.

“The issue is - ” Danny took a deep breath and started again. “The issue is that when I was Grace’s age I was watching _Sesame Street_. I was watching the _Muppets_ , not shows about boys and girls drinking and making out. And then singing about it.”

“I seem to remember a lot of singing on _The Muppet Show_ ,” Chin said.

Danny pointed his finger at him. “You are not helping. Besides, there wasn’t so much bumping and grinding.”

“I don’t know. There was definitely some hot pig-on-frog action,” Kono said. “Not to mention the lingering looks between Ernie and Bert.”

“Aaagh,” Danny said, staring up at the ceiling and counting under his breath.

“Stop tormenting him, cuz,” Chin told her. “It’s too easy.”

She shrugged in reply.

Danny reached twenty and turned his attention back to his teammates. “Look. My _point_ is that Grace doesn’t need to see boys kissing boys and then dancing about it in funny outfits.”

Kono’s expression turned suddenly serious, and she asked the question Steve couldn’t bring himself to voice, “You have a problem with boys kissing boys?”

“No, I do not have a problem with boys kissing boys!” Danny said, his voice rising. “Kissing is good. Kissing is great! I’m all for it. People should do it. Boys, girls, Muppets, whatever. The more the merrier. But Grace is a _child_ , and she should maybe have a few more years under her belt before she sees _any_ people doing that.”

“I didn’t realize you were secretly a Victorian,” Kono said. “Are Rachel and Stan allowed to hold hands in front of her?”

Danny stared at her for a moment before deflating. “You know what? Never mind. None of you has kids, and until you do you aren’t going to understand why it is one thing to be okay about something as an adult and another thing to want your child exposed to it before they can understand what they’re seeing.”

“I think we do get it,” Steve said. “But is one show about - ?” He looked to Kono for help.

“A glee club,” she said.

“ - a glee club going to make a difference one way or the other?”

“And singing and dancing is fun,” she added.

Danny narrowed his eyes at her. “Don’t tell me you watch this show.”

Kono just smiled in reponse.

“Great. Just great.”

Kono fished her phone out of her pocket as it began to ring. Answering it, she waved distractedly to get Chin’s attention. “Uh huh. Yeah. Okay, thanks. See you in ten.” She turned to Chin. “We just got a hit on those counterfeit _won_.”

“Catch you guys later,” Chin said to Steve and Danny, following her toward the door. “Don’t take up tap dance while we’re gone.”

Danny shot him a sarcastic wave - and Steve wondered how Danny could make _any_ gesture seem filled with sarcasm - and blew out a deep breath when they were out of sight.

When the silence dragged on for a minute and Danny just stood there poking at the computer table without actually doing anything, Steve said, “Have you tried talking to Rachel about the show?”

“No,” Danny said. “No. It’s fine. Probably. I mean, I might make a different choice, but Rachel’s a great mother. If Grace is watching the show, Rachel thinks it is okay. Besides, as far as I can tell Grace is just excited about the music and the dancing.” He rubbed a hand over his face. “Which has its own problems.”

Steve hated to see Danny so worn down. “Not enough Bon Jovi?”

That got him a smirk. “Well, yes, that would be an improvement. But Grace is determined to go see the Glee kids sing on tour or whatever it is they do, probably make out on stage, and she spent the weekend telling me that Rachel said maybe they could go to the mainland to see it. Which is probably just Rachel saying anything to make her to stop asking, though if it is it is _not_ going to work, but...”

“But what?”

“I don’t know. It’s something I can’t give her, even if I wanted to. And Grace is growing up before my eyes. Which I don’t get to set on her in person every day.” He stood up straight, took a deep breath, and shook his head. “Anyway. Divorce sucks. How was your weekend?”

Steve shrugged. “The usual.” The weekends always seemed longer when Danny had Grace and wasn’t available, but he wasn’t about to admit that.

“Surfing, running up mountains, secret ninja training? Maybe a little gunfight to blow off steam?”

“Pretty much,” Steve said with a laugh.

“At least there wasn’t singing.”

“Only during the ninja training. Dancing, too.”

“Oh, you’re dancing ninjas now? Criminals had better watch out. You’ll take ‘em out with a left hook and a little soft shoe.”

Steve shrugged and followed Danny toward his office. “Hey, you have no idea how hard it is to do a soft shoe in boots.”

Danny groaned and leaned his head against the door frame. “That’s it, babe. I can’t take anymore. Let’s talk about the job. The actual job.”

“Okay.” Steve calculated his next move and decided it was worth the diatribe he was going to get if he could make Danny’s mood lighten. “I just need to call HPD. I’ll be right back.”

“What’s going on?” Danny asked, snapping immediately into his focused professional mode.

“Nothing. I need to find out when the next diversity training workshops are.”

Danny’s eyes narrowed.

“It sounds like you could use a refresher,” Steve said, unable to keep himself from smirking.

“ _Excuse me_?”

“You have a problem with men kissing other men. That could get in the way of your job here. We have to treat everyone the same way.”

“I do not have a problem with men kissing men, Stephen.”

“That’s not what you said earlier. So I’m just going to make that call.” Steve gestured toward his office.

“Diversity training. I do not need diversity training.”

“I don’t know. As your boss I have to - “

“Partner.”

“ - take my responsibilities very seriously, Danno, and - “

Danny glared at him. “I have _no problem_ with men kissing each other. Watch.” And with that he leaned over, cupped Steve’s jaw with one hand, and kissed him with fierce determination. Danny apparently wasn’t holding back to prove his point, and his hands came up to grip Steve’s hair as his mouth made itself very, very comfortable on Steve’s.

The kiss went on for a little while, or maybe a long, hungry while, and they stared at each other for a minute when they pulled back. Danny’s eyes were wide with shock but dark with something far better.

“Uh...” It was all Steve could say. Somehow one of his hands had found its way into Danny’s hair, but he couldn’t quite figure out how to make his muscles work to remove it. Not that he really wanted to.

“I think I’d better do that again to make sure I prove my point,” Danny said, his voice husky, and Steve met him halfway.

**Author's Note:**

> The Diamond Head Theatre’s mildly offensive Rodgers and Hammerstein musical this season is actually _The King and I_. Et cetera, et cetera, and so on, and so forth.


End file.
